


The Chronicles of Alex The Cumslut

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, Bukkake, Bunny Outfits, Double Boob Job, Embarrassment, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gossip, Hand Jobs, Interviews, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rimming, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Scissoring, Teasing, Titfucking, Verbal Abuse, interracial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: This category will contain any interviews and stories involving the story profile mascot Alex. My proofreader Sycx has based this character largely on herself and will be supplying me with answers for her interviews and interesting ideas for short stories/erotic adventures Alex could find herself in. I'll try to involve RT-related content in these stories as much as possible! Especially Jessica Nigri will play a big part in these stories, due to Sycx' particular bias towards the busty cosplayer!





	1. Alex' First Interview

**The text in bold in the intro is actually written in the interview itself, ** _the italic sentences in the intro (plus here and there in the interview) are just the interviewer’s thoughts, which are not actually ‘published’ in the interview itself._

**For this year’s edition of RTX, me and the higher ups at RoosterTeeth came up with something fun to do for the fans. Every fan could send a picture of themselves and one added sentence about what they loved the most about RTX, to my email address. In return, the fan who sent me the most inspiring quote and most creative picture would get to do his or her very own interview together with me.**

_Originally it was only going to be the quote thing, yet I thought it would have been easier to select somebody ‘worthwhile’ if I had a picture to go along with it. _

**The amount of people who participated in the small contest was truly staggering, but eventually, a winner was finally picked! A girl from Texas won with this quote: “I love how you could just be standing in line and randomly meet someone like Arryn or Jessica, who are browsing the convention with you and checking out the same merch just like you!”. It was a perfect example of how down to earth and humble the people at RoosterTeeth have remained, even though their popularity has been steadily increasing over the past few years! A picture of her posing together with Jessica Nigri will be uploaded later this month on the RT-website!**

_The girl was definitely a looker, yet the fact that Jessica had sent me another picture of the girl she had secretly taken, together with Jess hyping her up by saying she had one of the best racks of all the people attending RTX that year, was what truly convinced me to pick her as the winner of the contest. Jessica’s picture of the girl was especially ‘flattering’. It wasn’t even a full body shot, as Jessica had zoomed in as much as she could to get a perfect shot of the girl’s large breasts, which were stuffed in a small white t-shirt with an incredibly generous neckline. The booty shorts she wore along with the shirt added even more to her sex appeal, so picking a winner turned very quickly into a nobrainer the moment I received said picture! Apparently this girl had also left quite an impression on Jessica, as she also told me in her text to inform her that a short meet-up with ‘the one and only Jessica Nigri’ would be part of winning the contest. It definitely made me wonder why Jessica wanted to meet the girl in person again though..._

_The interview itself took place in my hotel room, making sure that nobody would interrupt us and that I would be able to lower the room temperature sufficiently. I told the girl to come dressed in the same outfit she wore the day before, so I was anxiously looking forward to seeing some hard nipples poking against that skimpy shirt of hers!_

**Could you introduce yourself to the readers?**

Hi everybody, I'm Alex Marcum. I'm 22 years old and I’m from Texas. And you know what they say about Texas right?! Looking at my chest I think it's pretty true, haha! I'm still in college for my Public Relations degree, and yeah I'm really looking forward to this interview. I'm so excited!

**Can you tell us how you landed this interview?**

Oh right, I saw this ad in the swag bag at RTX about how you could win an interview as the ultimate prize. I immediately sent an email with a picture of me, together with a quote, like it said to and now I'm here!

** Question #1: **

**You mentioned in your intro that you've got quite the impressive chest, and I must admit, you really do. Do you wish you had bigger or smaller tits?**

Oh no, I like them just like they are. Perfect little handfuls, ideal for grabbing them real quick and letting them bounce back for a quick little tease.

**You love flaunting that great rack of yours?**

I mean sometimes, I actually like a lot of layers in the colder months and I only really bring them out during the summer when it's too hot to keep the girls covered up.

**I take it you're quite the attraction during the summer vacation!**

Let’s say that I definitely get noticed! Bikini season is always a fun one for me, that’s for sure! It’s sometimes a little hard to find bikinis for a 32C-cup around where I live, so I usually just buy them on Amazon these days.

** Question #2: **

**When's the first time you had sex?**

I lost my virginity at prom like a lot of girls. It was definitely not the best mind you, but it broke the ice in a way. Didn't happen again until my first party in college though.

**I hope that your second guy was more experienced than the first?**

Haha, I wish, but it was just a jock from the football team at the party. He was my minute experience, haha!

**Minute experience meaning what exactly?**

Well, I didn't have a timer going exactly, but he didn't last long at all. He did say I had pretty nice tits and was surprised he never knew about me in high school.

**I take it that your reputation has grown quite a bit since then, no?**

More or less, yeah. The boys all know about me, but they know I don't get out much. I'm not like the cheerleaders around here, that's for sure.

** Question #3: **

**How loose are your criteria in regards to fucking new guys? Anything that really matters to you or doesn’t matter at all?**

Well, I wouldn't say I'm shallow, so looks don't matter too much for me, it's more about how they approach me I'd say. If a total ‘Chad’ walks up and slaps my ass I'm already turned off and annoyed, but if some random guy comes up and is wasting my time, I'm also annoyed. I have reservations about being with a random stranger, but I've got to have some kind of chill guy to take me home at the end of the night, I hate getting all dolled up to go home alone.

**You definitely know what you want and what you're looking for in a guy, but when you find somebody suitable, you probably go all the way as well?**

Oh, getting juicy, aren't we? But yes, if we hit it off, I'll definitely be going all the way with whoever I’ve met, even if it’s the first time meeting them.

** Question #4: **

**Do you prefer getting pinned down with quick thrusts, getting jackhammered so to speak, or slow and sensual?**

I'd say I generally prefer to be pinned down, regardless of how hard it gets. I just like being the bottom for everybody. It's just my nature to be used, I guess.

**Ah, you're a bit like Barbara then. You can only cum once the guy cums?**

Yes, 100%! I'm a giver, so if my partner isn't pleased I'm not finished yet either.

** Question #5: **

**What’s your stance about swallowing cum and using condoms during sex?**

Spitters are quitters, haha! I swallow all the time and if it's a thing to use condoms, I'm alright with it. I prefer raw personally, but a condom won't ruin it for me.

**I take it you're on the pill then? You swallow the contents of the condoms afterwards as well?**

If the guy is into that, I'll swallow the condom’s contents too, and yes I'm on the pill. It just makes everything easier for me. Don’t have to worry about my hook-ups locking me down that way.

** Question #6: **

**What’s the most sensitive part of your body?**

I'd have to say my nipples. Saying that, does it feel a little cold in here to you? Oh sorry, are they popping through my shirt? I'm so embarrassed!

Haha, oh my god, I'm dead! (she stretches her shirt over, the outline of a barbell piercing visible as clear as day) Is that why you asked?

**Let’s just say that it definitely caught my attention.**

[Pokies and tits for days!](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddeddiw-11bb6a55-8c40-4da9-a7b2-9a1b91930fe7.jpg/v1/fill/w_1032,h_774,q_70,strp/pokies_and_tits_for_days__by_thomas_dp_ddeddiw-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9OTYwIiwicGF0aCI6IlwvZlwvYjFjZDZkYjMtMjAzYi00MWE4LTgwNWQtODRlNzI0MzE4ZWZiXC9kZGVkZGl3LTExYmI2YTU1LThjNDAtNGRhOS1hN2IyLTlhMWI5MTkzMGZlNy5qcGciLCJ3aWR0aCI6Ijw9MTI4MCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.2slWxY-o59DA8CfR-pVqGdLHK6hRn6wVuXXbQXCq0ZY)

** Question #7: **

**What kind of person are you when you’re drunk?**

Haha, moving right passed that. I'm a bit of a lightweight, but I get really sleepy when I get drunk. It's a little annoying sometimes.

My drink count is only 3 and I'm drunk guaranteed, it's so sad!

**Drowsy-sleepy or like really passing out on the spot sleepy?**

It's just really drowsy, but if I keep drinking I will black out, haha!

Only fully blacked out maybe once or twice before though, I try to stay awake in my hometown. Those parties are wild and I know those boys are horndogs that couldn't keep to themselves even if they tried their best.

**With boys like that and a body like yours, you must often get groped a lot, no?**

It was a bigger problem in High School, I’ll admit. I'd be walking down the hall and some jock would come up behind me and fondle my chest, I'd drop my books and they'd all laugh at the nerd...

**I'm sorry to hear that. Ever thought about cosplaying as Velma by the way? That situation just screams Velma to me.**

I've actually wanted to start cosplaying! I love Jessica Nigri and the fact that she's doing more and more tutorials on her Instagram and stuff, they have been super helpful for me!

**I know that both me and my readers would love to see any cosplay you might do in the near future. Getting back to the original question, did it ever go beyond groping?**

There was one time with fucking Tod Swonson. He was the captain of the football team in High School. He did the normal groping thing, but I also got hit with a third invasion of my personal space, if you catch my drift.

**If you don’t mind, could you explain that in better detail? I don’t want to step on any toes, but I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t pry a little bit.**

Oh no, I totally get you. I was wearing a skirt because it was about to be summer, and I guess Tod got a glimpse at my little peach, which he apparently liked quite a lot.

I thought it was just another joke until he didn't let go after groping me and he kind of just kept fondling me.

It was right next to the vending machine, so we weren't completely out there for everybody to see, but he was hard grinding up against the small of my back and his hands were groping my tits so hard.

**What happened next?**

I'm not sure really, I know that I remember struggling, but he was a good foot and a half taller than me and so much stronger, he kept groping for at least 10 minutes until his friends called him. He slapped my ass and told me to come over to his house that night like a cocky jerk.

**That's quite the experience...**

Tell me about it!

** Question #8: **

**Alex' sex-toy collection, what does that look like?**

It's kind of embarrassing I think. I've got way too many, haha!

Nothing is standard in it either, I don't think!

**Anything really special comes to mind?**

Well, of course there are my Bad Dragons. They are all fun boys to play with. I'd say my favorite though is my Rex! I think that's certainly a fun one to google for the people reading this interview though, haha!

**Ah right, Barbara definitely has some of those in her collection as well. Anything else?**

Well, if I had a boyfriend I'd probably use my ‘LoveSense’ a lot more, haha! It's an insert for my panties that has an app that goes along with it.

**Did you ever wear your ‘LoveSense’ in public?**

I did my first semester in college when I got it. It was just a normal vibrator for the most part though.

**So it's safe to say you got a mild interest in exhibition and trying out risky things in public?**

Well yeah, I guess so. I've definitely played with myself in public before. Not like in the library, but I've definitely went to stalls and got off there before, haha! It's a thrill for me being there and hearing somebody walk in after I'm already doing it!

**Did you ever get caught while doing something like that?**

Not outright fortunately! Somebody walked in and I accidentally moaned and I could hear them looking over at my stall.

They walked out so fast, it was so funny I couldn't even continue what I was doing! I just started dying of laughter!

** Question #9: **

**How would you rate your sluttiness and horniness?**

Horniness I'd say I'm always sitting around a 6/10, but sluttiness I'd rate probably a 4/10 I think! Not sure what others would rate me though!

**You probably must have a couple fascinating sexual fantasies you would like to share with the readers?**

Ooh, now that's a really juicy question! Well, like a lot of girls you've interviewed before me, I would think being the centre of attention is a common thing we all like? Maybe it's just me, but the idea of being the girl underneath a big group of guys, it just really excites me in a way. I'd love to be in a gangbang I think...

It’s something I think that just comes from me living in the middle of nowhere and why my collection of toys is a bit on the wild side. I'm not really sure how to put this for the interview though, haha, it's so dirty! My wild collection of sex toys definitely left me with a couple interesting kinks!

**What, like fucking animals or something like that?**

Well, yes actually! My closest neighbours have horses and I’ve always wondered what they are for exactly. I asked her one time and she said they were studs. She uses them to harvest sperm from and sells it to other ranches for breeding-purposes. I was hooked and wanted to ask her if she needed any help with it, but since then I've wondered how much they actually shoot out and how much money I could blow through in an afternoon with them!

**Take this as a compliment, but you're a much bigger slut than you yourself realise.**

Ah! If anybody else had called me a slut today, I might be offended, but considering the other girls you’ve interviewed I’ll take that as a massive compliment, I really appreciate that!

** Question #10: **

**What's your favourite sex position?**

My favourite position is spread eagle; I love being pinned down and letting my legs get hooked over my shoulders. Something about getting pounded underneath my partner really gets me. I'm really good at some other ones as well though.

Like, I once got a guy to cum in less than 5 minutes using these! (she grabs her breasts and squishes them together) 

He saw them and asked me if he could fuck them. I said “sure” and he passed out so fast. Plus, my ponytail is a favourite for doggy style, _if_ they last long enough, haha!

**And where on your body do you prefer your partners to cum on?**

Right here is a favourite for the quickies! (she grabs her breasts again and repeats the previous motion) 

But I really love cum on me instead of inside me, unless it's from oral. It might be weird but cum feels great on my skin. If it lands in my hair though, I'm pissed off!

_I’ve been stealing glances at her chest the entire interview so far, but I think I’ve been subtle enough to not get noticed. I didn’t make eye contact with her during the entire last question though, so she probably took notice of it. Yet all she did was thrust her tits forward some more, giving me an even better look at those sweet, barely contained puppies! This one’s got pleasing on the mind for sure!_

** Question #11: **

**I mentioned Barbara Dunkelman earlier in the interview. What's your opinion about her?**

I really think she's doing a great job with RT, I feel like she's kinda’ holding them together some days. She's a total babe but she's got all her shit handled. Kind of a role model honestly.

**That's a popular opinion for sure. What do you consider the hottest about her body?**

Hmmm, well if I could choose just one, I'd probably go with her lips. They are so full and soft, I bet she's a really good dic.....I mean a really good kisser!

** Question #12: **

**You probably also know Meg Turney, right? Anything you want to mention about her?**

Oh, I know about her enough. I'm not too much of a fan of hers, but she is pretty I'll give her that. From what I've seen though she's kind of just riding her hype train until it crashes. Doesn't look like she's got any drive left in her, that’s for sure.

**What about Darshelle? She’s got drive for days, right?**

Oh god yes, Darshelle is such a cutie too! I really love that she's taking off, and I mean that both looking at her Patreon _and_ her content. Darshelle is easily one of my top 5 favourite patreon girls, she's just so cute!

**What do you think about her recent boobjob?**

While I think she didn't need it to be the little cutie she is, I feel like it helped with her confidence so much, so I love it. Plus, I'd have to be blind to not see a great pair she got out of that. I think I've still got her beat just barely though! (she shifts and purposefully makes ‘the girls’ bounce)

** Question #13: **

**And how do you feel about the most famous adult cosplayer of them all?**

Talking about Jessica Nigri yeah? Oh, she's just the best. I absolutely love Jess to bits! It's not a thing most people like her for mostly, but her humour hits my funny bone every time. She's gorgeous, talented, and just one of the best people I know. I'm really happy that I got to see her at RTX this last weekend, it was fun catching up actually!

**Catching up? You already met her before then?**

Oh yeah, me and her go back for a little while now. A couple years of meeting at cons, along with having the occasional chat on twitter or when I comment something funny and she replies on it.

**That's the fangirl inside you speaking, but what does the slut inside you think?**

Well, I'd be blind not to see how much of a babe Jess is. She's literally my fitness goals so bad. That toned stomach, thick thighs, perky round squeezable tits, and that gorgeous plump ass...damn! She'd be like a damn Amazon if she was taller. Total babe and 11/10 would love to smash!

**What would you prefer, her going down on you or you going down on her?**

Oh, for her I'd go down first for sure, I think I remember her saying she's a top anyway last year at RTX for the ‘Always Open’ panel. Not that'd I'd mind if she ate me out, but I would prefer to get between her long legs first!

** Question #14: **

**If you had the chance to be Nigri's personal assistant, would you change anything at all in regards to her patreon career? There would be no limits as to what you could change or choose.**

If I had that kind of power, honestly the only thing I would change is her Private Instagram. I'd make it a lot harder to get into, but it'd be so worth it. The content she would post there would make you blush no matter how big of a slut or whore you are. It would definitely be that level of lewd content you'd hope for, for being in her top tier!

A**nd you'd have the time of your life assisting her with all that of course.**

Of course, somebody would need to be holding the camera while she did her thing in front of it, haha! I'd definitely have my work cut out for me though to make sure no slips go through and all of Jess's bits maintained covered while she went wild for that instagram account!

** Question #15: **

**You definitely got the body for a patreon cosplay career like Jessica and you definitely already got the proper motivation and inspiration for it as well. What's stopping you from flaunting your body like Jess and Darshelle?**

The main thing stopping me from doing it too is confidence I think. Deep down I don't know if I could challenge either of those two girls and I don't know if I could deal with the grind to the top. I think my body could do it, and I have been trying to learn how to craft as well as jess, but I fear that I'll end up like Meg and lose my drive, or I'll wind up going a different route and end up just being a cam girl to pay bills. I guess it also comes down to a fear or failure.

**Hmm, all legit points of course. But how about seeing how far you can get and how far you're willing to push your boundaries and just stop once it doesn't become fun anymore? You won't end up losing your drive and disappointing your fans like certain cosplayers, and you might end up having tons of fun with it in the meantime. And who knows, maybe Jessica might be willing to give you more than a couple pointers. She did mention that helping out beginning cosplayers could be the next big thing she could do eventually.**

That's actually a really good way of thinking about it! I guess I just wouldn't want to stop once I started. It'd be amazing if Jess could help me with it, but I would never want to impose like that, just to start up my career. She's way too busy all the time for little ol’ me...

**Never say never though. I think Jessica would love to assist young promising talent like yourself. And with her guidance and your rocking body, perhaps you could become the next Jessica Nigri one day?**

Haha, now that's something to think about! Jess grooming me to be her replacement! She'll have to show me how to pose like she does though, she makes her ass pop in ways I'm not sure are even human sometimes. Plus, I'm really interested in knowing how she makes her bras support her melons that well!

**Why not ask her that yourself, she might drop by here any minute now.**

Oh really?! Is Jess the random RT girl we get to meet for this interview? That would make sense, she said "see you later" yesterday at the convention when I talked about this thing! I thought it was weird but if she's here that would make so much sense!!

\-------------

Alex was all tense and excited when she heard that Jessica was ‘the random RT girl, her nervous fidgeting was something which the interviewer could only classify as ‘extremely cute and adorable’. Yet one minute of waiting quickly turned into five minutes of waiting, which eventually became ten whole minutes of expecting Nigri to arrive any second. Both Alex and the interviewer getting quite impatient at this point, Alex heart sank when she saw the interviewer’s face when he read a text he just received. She saw him silently curse, which squashed any hope she had left of Jessica still arriving.

“Jessica can’t make it right now. Some personal stuff came up and seeing as this is the day right after RTX, she already had to leave quite early, even without the extra issues. She still tried anything she could do to at least spend a couple minutes with you today, but I’m afraid that your interview will be the only part of your prize you actually receive.”

“Oh...I understand. She’s a very very busy woman and I totally get it. It’s a shame she couldn't be here today, but I’m sure she’ll make it up somehow.” 

“I’m sure she will. Well, it’s been lovely having you here Alex, it’s truly been a pleasure and who knows, we might see each other again in the near future.” said the interviewer, who was now extra motivated to help get the two of them to meet up sometime later.

Shaking his big strong hand and exchanging pleasantries before heading out, Alex checked her phone to see a peculiar notification that made her gasp, right as she exited the hotel. A Discord message from the Cosplay Queen herself! “I’m so so sorry I couldn’t be there for your interview Alex! I had to rush, but I think I’ve got an idea for how I can make it up to you girl!”. Alex’s cheeks went bright red as she thought about all the possible ways this could go. Too nervous to say anything, she was greeted with a follow-up notification from Jess that read “New picture message!”.

*********************

I hope you enjoyed reading this interview and please feel free to leave a comment, me and Sycx love hearing feedback!

A big shoutout to Sycx#8818 for helping me base Alex off of her, for providing me with Alex’ answers and for proofreading this interview!

The look-alike picture used in this interview originates from this reddit user: <https://www.reddit.com/user/missmaya71>

The used picture:

<https://www.reddit.com/r/2busty2hide/comments/ca41da/goodnight_reddit/>


	2. A night to remember; Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jessica needs help getting through an erotic treasure hunt, there's nobody better suited and willing to help her out than her loyal fan Alex! The is the first part of a three part story.

Originally planning on spending a fun-filled day at RTX, Alex was now anxiously awaiting Jessica Nigri’s arrival at the women’s toilets. The famous cosplayer had called Alex before she even had the chance to take a look at a booth or the convention floor, with the frantic and desperate tone in Jessica’s voice making Alex more than just a little bit nervous and worried. Just as she started wondering how her idol had gotten hold of her phone number, the loud sounds of high heels rapidly hitting the stone floor of the convention centre could be heard in the distance. Immediately looking up from her phone, Alex could see Jessica Nigri careening towards her, while dressed in a very skimpy bunny suit. Her fishnet stockings had a couple tiny tears in them, while her black tie was firmly tucked in between her generous cleavage. Jessica’s three sizes too small bunny suit barely managed to contain her large overflowing boobs, which were bouncing up and down so heavily as she sprinted towards her number one fan, that one of them bounced up out of her suit and hit her square in the face.

[Stacked beyond belief](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddun2hb-0548b7bb-acb7-4433-bab6-6a470c8c5a08.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7InBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGR1bjJoYi0wNTQ4YjdiYi1hY2I3LTQ0MzMtYmFiNi02YTQ3MGM4YzVhMDguanBnIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmZpbGUuZG93bmxvYWQiXX0.VP2UcVLUSa1i0hE2mWHVQ0JJwZh9_t-ZPatcSe27xGI)

Losing her balance immediately and moving way too fast while wearing high heels, Jessica clumsily stumbled into Alex and landed on top of her, with her fan’s face neatly pressed into her heavenly bosom. Unable to say anything or even breathe properly as Jessica’s heavy tits were resting on her face, Alex quickly let out a couple unsubtle moans against the cosplayer’s semi-exposed cleavage before Jessica grabbed hold of her tightly and propped her against the wall.

“Thank god you’re here Alex! I was getting so desperate; I was about to lose my marbles! You’re literally a godsend! You’re willing to help me out with a delicate matter, aren’t you darling?” said Jessica as she continuously hugged Alex and kissed her on both her cheeks quickly, clearly in a rush.

With a face as red as a ripe tomato, Alex managed to stutter a barely comprehensible “Y-yes”, while her eyes were glued to the ample pair of heavenly tits right in front of her.

“Awesome! Now put this on and come with me. I’ll explain everything along the way!” instructed Nigri, right before she pulled a somehow smaller version of the bunny suit she was currently wearing out of her bag, but in a red colour.

Not even being granted the time to ponder about how Jessica had somehow conjured a bag out of thin air, Alex was immediately being pushed towards the door of the women’s toilets by Jessica and let out a muffled “Oomph” when she faceplanted hard against it.

“Goddamnit, the door must be broken! Alright, no biggie! Just change right here, cause we got no time to waste!” ordered Jessica frantically, while she was already tugging at Alex’s blue skirt.

Not wanting to disappoint her idol in her hour of need and unable to escape from the much more powerful woman clutching intensely at her clothes, Alex quickly did what she was told and stripped down to her underwear. Suddenly very aware that many people were staring at her lewd state of undress and that they were even starting to take pictures of her, Alex’s face became crimson red as she urgently tried on the erotic outfit Jessica had given her.

“No, no Alex! A bunny suit doesn’t mesh well together with underwear! Take off your underwear first and then put on the outfit! But hurry, because time is ticking and we’re starting to draw a crowd!”

Unable to go against Jessica’s wishes, Alex’s entire body tensed up as she quickly unclasped her bra and bared her beautiful 32-C cup tits to an audience which was quickly growing bigger with every passing second. Her tiny sensitive nipples already rock hard as her act of public indecency right in front of her idol both incredibly embarrassed her but also heavily turned her on, Alex then slid her moist panties down her legs after a mere two seconds of hesitation. Standing completely stark-naked while surrounded by countless people taking pictures of her tight bald pussy, her well-proportioned tits and her naked butt, Alex suddenly let out a moan when she felt Jessica’s mouth latch onto her hard right nipple.

Letting out another short, faint almost whorish moan, Alex looked puzzlingly at Jessica, who told her it was for good luck, as she helped her younger partner in crime get dressed. Trying her utmost best to maintain her balance, seeing as she had practically zero experience with wearing high heels, Alex was granted five seconds to admire herself in the reflection of Jessica’s phone, before the overly-energetic woman pulled her away from the gathered crowd. Wearing an even skimpier bunny suit than Jessica’s, Alex had immediately noticed how much of her rack was on display. Anybody taller than her could just glance down and see practically the entirety of her tits in their full naked glory. The fabric of the suit rode so much up in between her pussylips, that the amount of cameltoe Alex was currently showing off, could only be described as “scandalous and borderline whorish”. Her asscheeks were almost completely uncovered as well, while juices running down her already wet and leaking pussy were making the extreme cameltoe she was sporting, even more visible and daring. With her entire body feeling incredibly hot and her mind screaming to her that what she had just done, was so totally unlike her normally modest and shy personality, Alex could barely hear the hectic explanation Jessica was giving her while they passed numerous booths and people.

“So there’s like this special treasure hunt going on, with around ten people wearing special t-shirts and holding unique badges. One of those badges is the winning one and I need to get it before today’s RTX is over. They’re only allowed to show if their badge is the right one or not after I’ve made them cum, and I can only use my tits, mouth and hands to make them cum, no anal or vaginal sex. So I need you to help me find the six remaining people wearing special t-shirts, cause I’ve already taken care of four myself. And once we’ve found one, you need to help me make him cum as quickly as possible and clean me up afterwards. On my own, it’s impossible because I’ve already wasted over half the day on just four fans, but together with your help, I think we can totally pull it off. Are you in?”

Barely processing all the info Jessica was giving her, Alex continuously replied with “Yes!” the moment she heard that Jessica wanted her to clean her body after she would have the jizz of a new guy all over her. Jessica’s face lit up when she heard Alex’s response, followed by her squeezing her partner in lewdness’ hand tightly as they started scanning the people around them from anybody who was wearing a limited RT-shirt with the cast of their series RWBY pictured naked on it.

Easier said than done however, as the convention centre was filled to the brim with attendees, with most of them also wearing RT-related shirts. Getting their hopes up a couple times when they spotted somebody wearing a RWBY shirt, they were quickly disappointed however when they noticed that the RWBY cast were still wearing all their clothes. Half an hour passed without finding a single one of the six remaining special guys, with Alex right about to ask Jessica what would happen if she couldn’t find the right pass in time, when her frustrated busty accomplice suddenly yanked at her arm.

“There! Right there, see him?! Talking to Arryn at the RWBY booth!” mentioned Jessica, while the finger she was pointing with was shaking from barely restrained excitement.

Sprinting towards her destination with Alex slightly lagging behind her, Jessica rudely interrupted the awkward conversation the guy was having with Arryn and asked her if she and Alex could take care of the booth for a little bit while Arryn would take a break.

“Be my guest Jess. You couldn’t come at a more opportune time.” replied Arryn, who rolled her eyes once and immediately left the booth at a breakneck speed. The fan had been annoying her the past few minutes with boring talk about the unique print of his shirt, and had just asked Arryn if she and the other main RWBY voice actresses could maybe make a real-life version of the naked print, when Jessica and her slutty-looking companion butted in.

“Alright, get your butt inside the merchandise room at the back and prepare to have your balls drained by the most fabulous pair of tits you’ll ever lay eyes upon!” commanded Nigri, as she pushed both Alex and the slightly overweight fan towards the more secluded backroom.

“It’s about time you found me. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn’t show up. Who is the cute little slut with the big tits by the way?” asked the guy while he was curiously eyeing up Alex’s scantily clad body.

“Sexual support. You can do whatever you want with her to help speed up your ‘release’, but I’ll be the one making you cum.” replied Jessica as she pulled down the guy’s pants and boxers. Grabbing hold tightly of the fan’s flaccid cock, Jessica wasted no time in getting it fully erect by jerking it off intensely, while she expertly undid the straps of her bunny suit at the same time as well. Seeing Jessica’s huge and round naked tits instantly made the guy’s erection rock hard, while Alex was dealing with a ladyboner of her own, with drool steadily dripping out of the corners of her mouth as her gaze was fixed on Nigri’s exposed fantastic jugs and small pink nipples.

“I’ll be getting this guy’s large cock wet enough for a proper titjob, while you make sure that my chest is properly prepared, okay?” mentioned Jessica casually to Alex, right before she leaned in forward and started sucking and slurping down on the large erect member hanging right in front of her. Pulled out of the hypnotic trance caused by seeing Nigri’s, from hearing her speak directly to her, Alex simply nodded and kneeled down next to Jessica and then thanked God for what was about to go down next.

Fulfilling her wildest fantasies by first pushing her face in between Jessica’s ample bust and motorboating them until her entire head felt dizzy, Alex then started to wildly lick and kiss every part of Jessica’s tits until they were completely spit shined. Occasionally looking upwards to see Jessica diligently deepthroating the guy’s hard and fat cock, the erotic slurping sounds her idol was making, motivated Alex to go much further than just simply preparing Jessica’s boobs with her saliva. Pulling the fabric of her own suit to the side a little so that her shaven dripping pussy was completely exposed, Alex quickly started rubbing her hands all over her wet snatch and proceeded to rub her juices all over Jessica’s already wet and shiny chest. Experiencing a small climax which gave her even more liquid to rub all over Nigri’s breasts, Alex eventually leaned backwards to admire her handiwork. Jessica’s entire front was absolutely glistering from both Alex’s juices and saliva. There was so much of it in fact, that a big portion of it had already started running down Jessica’s stomach and was already covering Jessica’s now exposed clit and pussy.

About to rub one out to the amazingly lewd sight in front of her, Alex got distracted when she suddenly heard a loud “Plop” sound, indicating that Jessica had just finished her intense deepthroating. Thanking Alex for a job well done by rubbing her through her hair for a couple seconds, Jessica then shoved the fan’s hard and spit-shined throbbing cock in between her well-lubricated tits and got to work. Slowly starting to pump her incredible tits up and down the guy’s somewhat surprisingly well-endowed shaft, Jessica occasionally let the guy’s dickhead touch her tongue and treated it to multiple quick licks and kisses.

Pausing her titjob just a couple seconds to tell Alex that she would be the guy’s plaything until he nutted all over her tits, Jessica then immediately continued titfucking her fifth guy that day, while hoping that his warm sperm would soon be covering her perfect tits. A little disappointed that she couldn’t masturbate to Jessica titfucking a random stranger, Alex still managed to earnestly ask the guy what he wanted to do with her.

Too engrossed in enjoying Jessica’s amazing titfuck to reply to Alex, the guy just forcefully grabbed hold of her shoulders and pulled her towards him until his face was mere inches away from Alex’s. Fondling her bountiful tits and pinching her hard nipples first, the guy then proceeded to make out with her, his tongue exploring and touching every spot inside Alex’s mouth. Turned on beyond belief from getting to make out with such a hot and cute girl and getting to thrust his cock in between Jessica’s large wet boobs, the fan could still easily see that Alex wasn’t into making out with him and that she probably preferred pleasuring Jessica instead.

“If you give me a passionate make-out session, I’ll allow you to eat her out, deal?” whispered the guy to Alex, right before he started to plunge his cock in between Nigri’s famous pair of tits at a much harder and faster pace.

Unable to resist such a fantastic proposition, Alex closed her eyes, pretended that the guy was Jessica instead and proceeded to give the sloppiest and most passionate French kiss she had ever given. Leaning in forward and putting her hands on the back of his head to pull him in even closer, Alex moaned like a loose slut as she licked and touched the entire inside of the guy’s mouth with her tongue. Continuing to treat the guy to a kiss so amazing and intense that it should only be reserved for true lovers, their tongues eventually found each other and proceed to rub and swirl all around each other, until they both ran out of air and finally broke off the kiss. Panting heavily, Alex opened her eyes again and immediately felt disappointment take over when she was instantly reminded that she hadn’t been making out with Jessica, but with a random loser instead.

“Good enough?” whispered Alex in a rather angry tone, with the guy so taken aback by the passion and intensity of the kiss he just shared with her, that all he could do was nod.

Not even waiting for the guy to grant her permission to play with Jessica, Alex quickly laid down on the floor and positioned herself in such a way that her face was right underneath the titfuck action, which was still going on fiercely. Opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, Alex caught a few drops of precum from the guy and some saliva from Jessica in her mouth, before she no longer could contain her lust and moved her face right underneath Nigri’s moist and leaking cunt.

With one hand rubbing her own aching pussy, Alex used her other hand to gently rub Jessica’s swollen clit, while her entire face got drenched in Jessica’s juices in a matter of seconds as she inserted her tongue as deeply as she could in her revered idol’s pussy. It felt absolutely mind-blowingly amazing. Jessica’s cunt tasted just as perfect as she had fantasised it would, while touching her idol’s clit felt so pleasant and spectacular to the young doll, that she started to vehemently rub it and squeeze it, as three of her own fingers started to speedily invade her own drenched cunt.

Burying her face even deeper inside Jessica’s crotch to push her tongue as far into the busty cosplayer’s pussy as she physically could, Alex couldn’t even hear the strained grunts coming from the guy, as the heavenly sensation of having Jessica Nigri’s tits being rapidly pumped and rubbed across the entire length of his throbbing member, had finally made him blast his load all over her neck and chest. Coating most of Jessica’s upper body in his warm and sticky cum, the guy could barely keep standing upright to observe his erotic handiwork, with the bright spots he was suddenly seeing making him unable to notice that Jessica was just undergoing a fierce orgasm of her own.

Already incredibly turned on from titfucking a stranger and from feeling a hard veiny cock rubbing back and forth against her sensitive breasts, the amazing service Alex was giving her quickly pushed Jessica over the edge, giving her a particularly intense squirting climax. Absolutely drenching Alex’s face in her juices as she kept squirting uncontrollably, Jessica had just enough strength to squeeze and rub Alex’s tits and clit, which in turn made her squirt wildly under the cosplayer’s thick thighs. Her incredibly loud moans being completely muffled as her face was still buried deep into Jessica’s crotch, Alex barely had enough awareness of her surroundings and what was currently going on left, to rearrange her body just enough so that Jessica was now squirting directly into Alex’s open and waiting mouth. Trying her best to gulp and swallow it all down, seeing as her idol’s nectar wasn’t a liquid that deserved to be wasted on the floor, Alex just had enough strength left to spread open her own squirting pussy, with her own juices quickly covering a significant portion of the floor.

When both women finally reached the end of their squirting orgasms, Alex slowly but surely got on her feet again, then proceeded to immediately sink to her knees as her legs were still too wobbly and weak to stand already. Having slowly steadied her breathing again and at eye-level of Jessica’s cum-covered chest, Alex dutifully carried on the second phase of her supporting role and slowly licked every glob and drop of cum off Jessica’s neck and bosom, while her hands lovingly massaged and kneaded Nigri’s wet and heaving tits. Moaning non-stop until Alex finally managed to lick the last bit of cum off her body and when Alex’s hands slowly and almost hesitantly left her tits, Jessica grabbed hold of the girl’s shoulders and proceed to make out with her. The intensity and passion of the kiss they shared was even greater than Alex’s earlier kiss with the fan, with Jessica minding not one bit that all she could taste inside Alex’s mouth, was the sperm she had just licked up off her body. In her opinion, a job well done deserved just rewards, and a hard worker like her number one fan Alex deserved everything her heart and lustful mind desired.

Yet now was not the time to shower Alex in well-deserved rewards, as she annoyingly noticed that the pass the guy was now holding up was not the right one. Cursing under her breath when she and Alex finally stopped their kiss, Jessica quickly made sure to make herself and Alex as presentable as possible again without losing too much time, with the two women getting dressed again in a flash and stepping outside the booth with renewed resolve, as they went searching for the next guy and the next pass.

Almost bumping into Arryn when they left the RWBY booth, Jessica told her that she had left a present for her on the floor in the backroom and if she wasn’t interested in cleaning it up, then she should ask Barbara to do so instead.

“And if she doesn’t want to either, then the world will implode!” a joke only Jessica could make seem so convincing, followed by both she herself and Alex chuckling at her humorous and lewd quip against the blonde super nympho.

************

Anxiously looking for their next target, Alex and Jessica wasted another half hour before they finally spotted a tall black guy wearing the right shirt leaving the men’s toilets. Pushing aside multiple people as they made their way towards their new pair of balls to drain, Jessica flashed one of her tits and pushed the guy back into the toilets before he even had a chance to say hello.

“Who is the small one? Looks like a mini-version of you Jess.”

“A white obedient busty slut who’ll help me get your cum on my titties asap. Just give her any order you want to, she’ll happily do everything you tell her to.” answered Nigri, while both she and Alex quickly took off their bunny suits.

“You could definitely use all the help you need, that’s for sure. You’re really running behind on schedule you know?” mentioned the guy, while he quickly took off his pants and shorts.

Properly annoyed and agitated by the guy’s truthful remark, Jessica took one of the guy’s balls in her mouth and started suckling and licking it, right after ordering Alex to do the same. With both busty sluts servicing his balls at the same time, while they never stopped looking directly into his eyes, the guy’s cock got rock hard in no time at all. When Jessica switched over to sucking the guy’s dick, Alex had the dude’s entire ballsack for her alone and quickly showed her eagerness to help out Jessica by motorboating and gobbling up the pair of saliva-coated balls hanging right in front of her.

Alex did such an amazing job at servicing the guy’s balls that he rewarded her by ordering Jessica to spit on her face. Both the guy and Jessica were surprised however when Alex suddenly opened her mouth, with Nigri’s saliva ending up on Alex’s extended tongue. The guy couldn’t resist laughing out loud at Alex’s extreme adoration for the busty cosplayer, while the normally unfazed Jessica felt her cheeks burning up after seeing the lustful show of affection from her number one fan.

Just when things were about to get awkward, the guy ordered the girls to sandwich his cock in between their voluptuous tits, with Alex’s nipples growing fully erect once they rubbed against Nigri’s. Jessica had already lubed up the guy’s dick quite a bit by sucking him off, yet Alex supplied the remaining required lube by drooling non-stop as her tits and nipples kept rubbing against Jessica’s large funbags and her micro pink nipples. They both occasionally bend forward to lick some precum of the guy’s moist cockhead, which prompted the guy to reward them by fingering their drenched and naughty pussies.

Exploring the inside of Jessica’s cunt proved to be rather easy, as he ended up thrusting two fingers at once deep inside her in no time flat. Fingering Jessica’s busty fan was a whole different matter however. Taken completely by surprise by the fact that such a willing and busty slut was still so incredibly tight, the guy finally managed to insert half a finger inside Alex’s dripping cunt, while Jessica was already busy impaling her slit unto the guy’s two large fingers. Just barely feeling Alex’s still intact hymen, the guy just winked once at Alex, stopped fingering her cunt and started pinching Alex’s hard nipples instead. Feeling two amazing pairs of tits rubbing up and down his erect and twitching shaft made the lucky guy feel absolutely blissful. Yet he could tell that he’d reach his limit sooner than later, as his cock started throbbing harder every time one of the two busty sluts licked the precum of the tip of his dick.

Feeling the need to go all out and to get finished off by Jessica’s legendary tits, the guy ordered Nigri to titfuck him as hard as she could, while he commanded Alex to make out with him, but not before he let Alex suck clean his fingers, which had been deep inside Jessica’s pussy mere seconds ago. Already in a sexual daze from having her tits come into contact so much with Nigri’s, Alex obediently let the guy slip his tongue into her mouth and started to French kiss him while his hands eagerly fondled her ample tits. Running out of breath fast and feeling her entire body burn up as the guy kept assaulting her rack, Alex started to eventually squirt wildly all over the left side of Jessica’s face once the guy started pulling hard at her light pinkish nipples.

Too focused on making the guy cum as quickly as possible to let Alex’s juices splattering against her left cheek distract her, Jessica started sucking down hard on the guy’s cockhead, while her tits moved up and down like a blur against his throbbing black cock. Wanting to enjoy his incoming cumshot as much as possible, the black guy stopped invading Alex’s mouth and whispered into her ear his next command.

“In return for not tearing your hymen, I feel like you should eat my ass until I bust my nuts into your lewd idol’s mouth. And if you do a good job, I’m sure there will be a proper reward waiting for such a busty white slut like yourself. Now, be a good little girl and thank me for the opportunity to pleasure my ass.”

Alex, while still enjoying the afterglow of her latest orgasm, couldn’t believe the following words which were coming out of her mouth: “Thank you for letting me eat out your ass, sir. I’ll be sure to give you the best rimjob you have ever gotten, so that you can grace Jessica with your tasty load in no time!”

Blinking once as she was still processing what she had just said, Alex was suddenly staring at the guy’s exposed butthole. Totally unwilling to continue, the thought of the potential reward which the guy had promised her suddenly flooded her mind, and almost against her will, Alex dove in forward and started to eagerly lick and kiss the guy’s asshole. Trying his best to endure being pleasured from the front and from the back by such two amazing white sluts, the guy felt his focus starting to slip when he felt Jessica’s tits being rubbed furiously against the exposed tip of his dick, while Alex had taken the initiative and had inserted her tongue inside his ass just barely.

Ordering Jessica not to swallow and to keep all his cum inside her mouth no matter what, the guy reached backwards, grabbed the back of Alex’s head and pushed her face deeper into his ass, while he started to violently thrust his cock in between Nigri’s boobs, his cockhead brushing against her tongue at the end of each thrust. With a copious amount of cum flowing out the guy’s nuts and into Jessica’s mouth, Jessica’s cheeks soon started bulging as her mouth was just absolutely filled to the brim with cum. Alex, still rimming the guy diligently, suddenly got pushed backwards by the out of breath guy, who told her that she needed to clean his cockhead before she’d receive her much-deserved reward.

Kneeling down in front of the guy like a willing whore and still panting heavily from the intense rimjob, Alex rubbed and brushed her tongue against the tip of his dick until it was completely spotless, having sucked out a few remaining drops of cum in the process. With her latest command successfully carried out, the guy turned her around and told her to lay down on the ground, with her mouth wide-open, after she noticed how much Jessica was struggling with not gulping down all his cum. Immediately doing what she was told, Alex practically grinned when she heard the guy command Jessica to slowly let his entire load drip into Alex’s waiting mouth. Right before Jessica started emptying the cummy contents from her mouth into Alex’s, the guy ordered Alex to not swallow as well, while he was taking numerous pictures of Alex’s tight and moist little pussy.

Playing with her tits and nipples as she felt her mouth slowly getting filled with still warm cum, Alex struggled to keep all that sperm into her mouth, especially when the guy told her to get on all fours once the last drop of cum had dripped out of Jessica’s sore mouth.

Excited to hear what the guy had in store for them next, Alex felt butterflies in her stomach when she heard that Jessica had to lay on her back and spread open her pussy, while she had to let the guy’s huge load spill from her mouth, directly into Jessica’s spread-open and waiting cunt. Following her new order to the letter, both Alex and Jessica stared intensely at Jessica’s pussy as more and more of the guy’s cum ended up dripping into it. Totally eager to start playing with Jessica’s pussy once the entire load had been deposited deep inside it, Alex’s pussy started aching something bad when she heard what the guy wanted them to do next.

“Big tits, get your wet cunt against the cum-filled cunt of huge tits over there and start scissoring each other until you both squirt. After that’s taken care of, I’ll show you if my pass is the winning one or not. Oh, and you both better make sure to talk extremely dirty during it, seeing as you bitches in heat look so into each other, it’s as if you’re lesbian bitches. Definitely the small one, she looks just about ready to do everything for you, huge tits.”

Blushing heavily, Alex quickly got in the right position and started rubbing her pussy against Jessica’s, right as cum started to slowly spill out of it, to get past the potentially awkward moment. With no time to waste and both actually looking forward to getting each other off again, Alex and Jessica started to earnestly rub their cunts against each other, with their already drenched pussies and the cum leaking out of Jessica’s making sure that the scissoring proceeded extremely smoothly.

Overjoyed that she finally had an opportune moment to score with and fawn over Jessica and show her how much she actually adored her, Alex immediately went all out with the dirty talk, while small amounts of cum were seeping into her pussy as both her clit and Jessica’s vigorously rubbed against each other.

"I love the way your amazing breasts heave up and down when you're panting like this Jess! The way your pussy glistens while rubbing up against mine sends sensations through my entire body, it makes me want to get on top of you and kiss you till I run out of breath!"

Too turned on to resist her urges any longer, Alex crawled up Jess's body, running her lips along the cosplayer's sweaty toned body, before coming up to meet her gaze mere inches away from her soft lips. Both girls huffed in sync together, their nipples hard enough to cut diamond.

"I want you Jessica." Alex moaned, before planting her lips on her idol's and pulling the luscious blonde into such a passionate kiss, that it made the guy staring at them rock hard and restless to empty his nuts all over the two sluts once more.

"I love the way your lips taste babe, but I think I smudged your lip gloss a little." mentioned Jessica, as she moved a finger to wipe the gloss back into place, after reluctantly letting the kiss go. Looking at her partner with a lustful glare before pushing her onto her back, Jessica gripped Alex's thigh and pulling her deep into her velvety pussy.

"Oh Jess, keep handling me like that and you'll make me your devoted pet before the day’s over!" Alex responds, with a giggle in her voice. "I plan on it Alex." replies Jessica, followed by a playful wink, as she stands up still holding Alex's leg in her crotch. Her pussy aching like crazy as she noticed that the guy had started fapping off to them and that a couple other people had entered the toilets and had started masturbated to them as well, Jessica mounted Alex and sat her wet pussy down into hers. Now positioned in an extremely erotic pile driver position, Nigri kept riding Alex into the floor hard and dominated the ever loving shit out of her slutty faithful fan, while cum was steadily dripping out of her cunt and running down Alex’s tummy, straight towards her bouncing tits.

Grinding both herself and Alex completely raw and ready to go all out, loud wet and sloppy sounds and wild moaning could be heard from outside the toilets, as Jessica got herself off with Alex’s crotch and hard tugging at her own erect nipples. Noticing that the fan wanted to abuse Alex again and already close to reaching yet another mind blowing orgasm, Jessica kept rubbing and pinching until multiple streams of her juices ended up splattering all over Alex’s tits and against her chin. Squirting uncontrollably and with her eyes started to roll into the back of her head, Jessica let go of Alex as she sank to one knee, causing the young and eager slut to fall onto her back on the floor, which couldn’t be a more prime position for some extreme oral abuse.

In the process of moaning and asking Jessica to squirt some more all over her, Alex felt the fan insert his hard cock into her mouth and deep down her throat, but not before she managed one final quip.

“Oh, looks like that donkey cock is getting closer!”

Originally meant to be a silly funny line to amuse Jessica, Alex latest sentence managed instead to spur on the guy to even more brutal acts of oral rape, with Alex feeling her entire body becoming limp as the guy started to brutally facefuck the eager minx laying defencelessly underneath him.

Still feeling lightheaded and weak from her intense orgasm, Jessica noticed the guy just absolutely humping the shit out of Alex’s face, with his heavy balls slapping against her nose at the end of each violent downward thrust. Realising that her inexperienced but eager adorable fan needed some support as she was visibly starting to choke, Jessica quickly slithered up Alex’s body like she had done with Nigri just mere moments ago, and started moaning loudly for the fan as he kept non-stop fucking Alex’s mouth.

Seeing that her oral support was working out great as the guy started thrusting his dick up and down even harder, Jessica cupped and kneaded Alex’s wet tits before she started to roll her thumbs in circular motions over Alex’s hard nipples like she was playing her Switch.

“Would you just look at these big amazing things! Looks like I’ve got some competition, don’t I, stud?”

Jessica’s visual and auditory stimulation, along with the wet and pleasant feeling of having Alex’s tongue brushing against his thrusting cock as he kept jabbing it deep inside her throat, was too much for the guy to endure for much longer. Groaning unrelentingly as he couldn’t stop moving his hips up and down, it cost the fan all his focus and remaining energy to pull his throbbing cock out of Alex’s sore mouth and start spraying his cum all over Alex’s and Nigri’s face, after Jessica pressed her left cheek against Alex’s right cheek. The cum flying towards the faces of the two eager sluts only increased in intensity and quantity as the five other guys who had joined in on the whole lewd event, started blowing their loads as well.

With both their faces and extended tongues quickly being covered in a yummy cum load, Jessica didn’t forget about pleasuring her new favorite girl, as she was fiercely fingering Alex’s soppy cunt during the entire mini-bukkake happening. Making sure not to tear the hymen of her precious fan as she fingered Alex to yet another squirting orgasm, Jessica started to passionately and lovingly lick all the cum of off Alex’s face, as the younger woman lay twitching and shaking in her arms until her orgasm had finally abated.

Letting Alex lick her own juices of her fingers after everybody was finally done orgasming, Jessica’s mood dropped a little when she saw that the fan was showing his pass, which was exactly the same as all the five previous ones. Sighing heavily as the fan and the other guys slowly left the toilets, Jessica quickly freshened herself up and started adjusting Alex’s outfit, as Alex herself was still busy catching her breath and coming back to her senses again.

Touching her sore jaw and slowly standing back up once she was breathing normally again, Alex let Jessica dress her up again, yet she felt her cheeks flush red almost immediately once she looked at herself in one of the mirrors. Showing her bare legs seeing as she wasn’t wearing her fishnet stockings anymore and with her entire midriff showing after Jessica had her bunny suit much more daring and risqué, Alex was about to ask Jessica why she had changed her outfit in such a lewd way, when she felt Nigri make a big rip in the outfit around her ass.

“We’ll never make it in time if we stick together Alex. We have to split up, so seeing as I won’t be able to help you out again, I decided to even the odds a little by making you more…presentable.” explained Jessica with a warm smile, as she slowly but surely inserted a diamond-encrusted buttplug inside Alex’s narrow asshole.

Realising that Jessica’s knowledge about looking sexy and enticing vastly surpassed her own, Alex let Nigri have her way with her, yet she couldn’t stop from looking rather sad and disappointed knowing that she and Jessica had to split up for the remaining four guys.

“Don’t look so glum babe! If we manage to win this thing before the time limit is over, I’ll be sure to treat you to some proper private loving back at my place. And, _erm_, I wouldn’t be that opposed to going on some secret dates with you once this entire business has been dealt with also…” mentioned Jessica as she fondled Alex’s asscheeks, while trying her best not to show to her spunky best friend that she was blushing quite heavily.

Always eager to please Jessica and absolutely brimming with motivation and excitement now that she realised what Jessica would reward her with if they’d make it in time, Alex stormed out the men’s toilets to find the next remaining targets, but not before Jessica spanked her once hard on her right asscheek for good luck!

“Go get ‘em Alex!” Jessica cheered, as Alex raced off to find the rest of these lucky RTX attendees.

\--------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

Lots of thanks to Sycx for proofreading this story!

Always curious to know and hear what you guys and girls would like to read in the near future, I have decided on making a poll through which you can tell me what series and franchises interest you the most!  
  
You can find said poll here: <http://www.easypolls.net/poll.html?p=5e0142c5e4b02c7a707a8eea>


End file.
